iron_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sol Imperium
The Sol Imperium (Officially the Imperium of Sol) was a galactic government located in the Milky Way of Dimension AI-26. It was founded by the unification of the Terran Republic, Venusian Republic and Martian Republic. Etymology The official name of the Imperium is the Imperium of Sol, in reference to the home system of the three unified factions: Sol. Within the UFSR, there was a popular joke among historians that the name "Imperium" came from the roman Imperium held by some public officials, which made them immune to legal prosecution, like how the triumvirate was unoficially immune to the law. History Formation Solar Alliance Following the resignation of George as Chancellor of the Terran Republic, Fox became the new Chancellor and began to seek closer ties with the Martians and Venusians. In the first treaty of Terra City (5 P.T.), the Solar Alliance was established, a military alliance for defence against external enemies. Second Treaty of Terra City In the year 9 P.T., the leaders of the Martian Republic and Venusians met with Fox in Terra City, to finally transform the Solar Alliance into a formal government which would rule over the solar system. Delegates from the three factions were sent to draft the constitution, which was later ratified by the relevant partidaries. In the election of 9 P.T., Fox and Laake were elected as the two Consuls for the Year 10 P.T.. Start of Hostilities Following the swearing in of Fox and Laake, reports started coming in of a secret settlment in the Alps of the Interregnum. Fox personally commanded a force led by the Ranger to investigate, and found that there was a large city of germans set up in secret. Jäger, who was defending the city, delayed Fox for long enough that the city could activate the Oblivion Device to warp and leave towards the Estela System. While this is happening, Governor Mora and his supporters take control of many Italian cities in the Interregnum. They declare the Democratic Republic of Sol, and make Mora their first President. Meanwhile in Bordeaux, German militias take control of the city and declare allegiance to the Novaterran Union. When Consul Laake and the Imperial Congress found out about the rebellions, they voted almost unanimously to make Laake Dictator for the duration of the crisis. Laake's first move was to declare martial law in the interregnum and revoke Fox's position as Consul, in an attempt to remove Fox from the picture, which would please the Morites and perhaps make them consider a peace deal. Not only did this not apease the Morites, it also antagonized much of the Foxite politicians within the Imperial government. Laake appointed Haig as regent of the Interregnum and gave him extraordinary faculties to deal with the rebels. Laake Dictatorship First League War When the German Council rebels warped to the Estela System, one ship had a momentary failure in the drive and was forced to stop near Avalon for a few moments before continuing on. This was taken by the Atlanteans to be a sign of impending human attack, and so the Anti-Human League declared its intentions of putting an end to the Imperium of Sol. Laake took advantage of this situation to negotiate a cease-fire with the Morites to secure their support in the coming war. In the following month, news spread throughout the galaxy of the coming war and so preparations for the conflict would begin. Crucially, the Apollo Confederation chose to side with the Imperials, securing an alliance against the League. When war broke out, the Imperium had the support of the Ultheron pact, but only nominally. The isolated position of Sol meant that no support from other factions would come. Imperial and Morite fleets engaged the Kara-led League force that attempted to subjigate the Sol system while the TDO forces installed warp-lane disruptors to prevent any more League forces from coming. The league had some initial success, taking control of Ceres and beating back the combined human force. However, the arrival of Illyrian ships under the command of Fox turned the tide of battle in favour of humanity. Foxite forces destroyed the League supply station at Saturn, meaning that League forces now had no way to get supplies safely. This was followed by a combined attack by all human fleets, leading to the expulsion of the League from Ceres and the occupation of Ceres by the Fox-led Illyrians. Terran Revolution After the end of the League War, the Morite "Republic of Sol" and the Imperium were at peace, but tensions ran high. An incident at the border led to full out war, and armies were deployed in Interregnum Marsellie for battle.The tides of war favoured the Morites, as they advanced deeper and deeper into Imperial Territory. Once Republican forces captured Navarre, Haig decided to hand over Catalonia to the TDO, and at the same time a Foxite rebellion rose up in southern Spain, forming the Terran Free State. With the Imperials forced out of the Interregnum, Laake directed all efforts towards a new Morite rebellion brewing in the Tlaloc Province, Mars. This theater eventually fell into stalemate, and all negotiations failed, so Laake decided to convene the Imperial Congress. Quisling Conspiracy During the meeting of the Imperial congress, Senator Quisling and a group of other senators, as well as special agents from the ISB, arrested Laake and overthrew him, making Quisling the new Consul. Quisling immediatley began to send his men on missions to the other Solar factions, and his plan to form the Solar Union was completed soon after, ending the Great Anarchy. Geography The Imperium consisted of the planets of Earth, Mars, Ceres and Venus, as well as the Interregnum. Government and Politics The Government of the Imperium was a Federal Diarchical Republic in theory, however in practice it was a dictatorship run by the rotating members of the Triumvirate (Luigi Fox, Otto Laake and Winston Haig). The government was composed of three branches: Legislative, Executive and Judiciary. Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch was composed of two chambers: the National Assembly and the Senate. The National Assembly was composed of 116 Tribunes, elected by each of the 116 Municipalities of the Imperium. The Assembly had the power to legislate and was in charge of budgetary matters. The Senate was composed of 28 Senators, which were elected at a Provincial level, two Senators for each of the 14 Provinces. The Senate had the power to legislate and to supervise all the activities of the Executive Branch. Executive Branch The Executive Branch was divided into two main bodies: The Consulship and the High Council. The High Council was made of 5 members: the Leader of the Martian Royal Houses, the Venusian Elder, the Chancellor of Terra, the President of Ceres and the President of Earth. The Council had the power to declare war and approve the cabinet of the Counsulship. The Council also had the power to veto any legislation, however this was rarely done. The Counsulship was made up of the two Consuls (Prime Counsul and Lesser Consul), and their respective Deputy Consuls, as well as the Imperial cabinet. The Counsuls typically split their powers, dividing up the Cabinet positions to make sure there wasn't a deadlock within the Executive. Judiciary Branch The Judiciary was composed of a series of Regional Imperial Courts, which were supervised by a Supreme Court, which could block unconstitutional laws. Provincial Government The 14 Provinces had the right to create their own constitutions and local governments, as long as these were subservient to the Imperial Government. Dictatorship The Imperial Congress had the power to declare a single individual "Dictator of the Imperium" when they believed the Imperium was in a time of crisis. The person holding the position of Dictator had unchecked power over every aspect of Solar government and society, and his powers would last until either: a) A deadline set by the congress when the declaration of dictatorship was made; or b) The Dictator resigns from his position.Category:Nation